A strange Halloween night
by ibliniy
Summary: Harry stumbles into a little bit of trouble, and this time, everyone is there to witness it.


It was Halloween at Hogwarts. As usual, the Great Hall had been decorated splendidly. Live bats screeched as they flew around the hall, and ghosts put on scary moans and covered themselves in blood (except the Bloody Baron, that is. He already was covered in blood). Cobwebs hung from the windows and the the lights had been dimmed. The enchanted ceiling showed a blood moon, shadowed by clouds. The suits of armour clanked noisily, often challenging each other to fights, much to the delight of the male students, and scoffs of the females. The clouds hung low, so low you could touch them. Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table minus Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Whispered Hermione. "He said he'd be here 10 minutes ago!"

"Er-my-knee, schtop worwing," Ron said through a mouthful of food. "E'll come."

"Your best friend is missing, and all you can do is eat?" She hissed.

Ron shrugged. "He wouldnt want me to starve, Hermione."

Hermione gritted her teeth and was about to reply when Dumbledore stood up. The entire hall fell silent.

"Welcome to our Halloween feast," smiled Dumbledore. "We-" Dumbledore stopped. There were footsteps outside the hall. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the door. "Colloportus," he muttered. There was the familiar sucking noise as the door sealed itself shut. Professor Mcgonagal stood up and began casting protection charms around the hall. The entire hall fell silent.

"Oh my god, you are SO annoying!" Yelled Harry.

"Hey, this fiasco was NOT my fault, GOT IT?!" Yelled no other than Bellatrix Lestrange. There were many gasps of horror all throughout the Hall.

"Well, if you didn't have a huge ego, and a short temper, we'd still have our wands, and we wouldn't need to do this, would we?"

"Why tonight?"

Harry scoffed. "What? Too busy lording it over everyone else to bother listening to the teacher, Lestrange? Or maybe you were making leaflets on pureblood supremacy?"

"That was a long time ago, Harry! Answer my question!"

"Hallows eve is a night of pure magic, BELLA. Even without wands, wizards can perform powerful magicks. That way, we might be able to protect ourselves. I'm willing to co-operate to save myself-and the wizarding world."

"The Dark Lord shall prevail, Potter! And there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Harry and Bella came into view. As usual, Bella was wearing her black dress and had her signature crazy hair, and Harry was wearing an oversized shirt and jeans.

"Can we just drop this, and focus on getting our magic back?" He yelled, pulling his messy black hair in frustration.

"FINE!"

"FINE! Now go get a broom!"

"You dare-"

Harry cast a look so murderous, it would have made the Dark Lord himself pause. "OK," said Bellatrix meekly. She walked away. He began muttering under his breath, and pacing up and down.

"I believe we need to have a word with Potter, Headmaster," smirked Snape. He raised his wand to undo the spells, but froze at Dumbledores hand.

"I do not believe Miss Lestrange is a threat to us tonight," he said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"But, Headmaster! She is a death eater!"

"And yet, from what we've heard, she has no magic. Harry Potter is in her grasp, yet she does not turn him over to Lord Voldemort."

A shudder went through the hall at the name.

"She seems to be here alone. Essentially, both of them, without their magic, are muggles." He sat back down. "Lets see where this goes."

If Professor McGonagall hadn't known Dumbledore better, she would have sworn the man was enjoying himself.

"I'm back, halfblood. Lets get this over with."

Bella thrust the broom at Harry. He ignored her and said, "Dobby!"

With a pop, Dobby appeared. "Yes sir?" squeaked the elf. He backed away when he saw Bella. "S-sir..."

"Yeah, I know, it's Bellatrix Im Crazy Lestrange." He ignored her yell of "HEY!" and continued, "Can you get us something white, Dobby? That we can spread? And some candles and incense too?"

"Of course, sir, yes sir. Can Dobby ask what you're doing sir?"

"This dweeb," snapped Bellatrix angrily, pointing her thumb at Harry, "Made us lose our magic."

"It wasn't my fault, it was yours!"

"Well, if you hadn't gone and-"

"You could have been a bit politer-"

"She deserved it! I-"

"I don't care! You need to-"

"Don't tell me what to do, _Potter-_"

"Oh, back to the last names, BLACK?"

"Im a Lestrange, Potter, you ingr-"

"You really think insults will work on me? I've been insulted all my life-"

"You deserve it, you keep popping up-"

"I am not a JITB, OK-"

"What did you just call me?"

"A JACK IN THE BOX!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA! Oh, sorry, force of habit."

For a moment Bella and Harry looked at each other. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Force of habit?" gasped Harry. _"Force of habit?"_

"I cant believe you called yourself a jack in the box!"

They clutched onto each other so they wouldn't fall over. With a loud POP, Dobby appeared. They both jumped, and Bella shrieked, "AVADA KEDA- OK, I have to do something about that."

"Harry Potter sir, I have your cream and candles sir!"

"Cream? I don't need to shave, Dobby."

"No, sir, your white cream!"

"OOOHHH! Thanks Dobby!" Harry took the cream from him and began spreading it on the floor in the shape of a pentagram. "Bella, start sweeping north. And wear your pointed hat."

"But it makes me look stupid!" whined Bella. This was a whole new side no one had seen of Bella before. Ron had stopped eating, and was staring open mouthed.

"Do you want your magic back or not?"

"Fine," she snapped, and jammed her hat on her head. She did look stupid, with her unruly hair sticking out from underneath. "This is secondary school all over again," she muttered, sweeping north.

Harry was already wearing his hat, and had finished lighting the candles, and had the incense burning as well. Lovely smells drifted into the hall. "OK, Bella, begin sweeping this way, until you get into the middle."

As Bella approached the middle, howling wind passed through.

"Keep going, its the evil spirits, they want to scare you away!" yelled Harry.

Holding onto her hat, Bella tried to move the broom. She tugged, and tugged, and tugged, but it wouldn't move.

"A pentagram," murmured Dumbledore. "How ingenious, Harry."

Harry and Bella both dragged the broom to the middle, where the howling grew. Green, yellow, and red sparks jumped at their feet.

Suddenly, there was screaming. Somebody moved through the wind.

"Oh no," shouted Harry and the teachers at the same time. They rose to banish the moving figure, but were stopped by Dumbledore.

"This is a battle Harry needs to fight with Bella," he said.

"What do we do?!" yelled Harry. "I've forgotten!"

"No, no! I know this spell! Um... Wait I've got it! The witches and wizards of Black and Potter stand by us!"

"What?"

"We have to say all our dead relatives names, then that expression!"

"Got it! The witches and wizards of Black and Potter stand by us!"

"Sirius Black, Dottie, Rodolphus Black, Regulus Black, Orion Black, Welburge Black, Alphard Black-"

"Woah, what did you do to your family?"

"JUST DO YOURS!"

"Urh... Lily Potter, James Potter, Charlus Potter, Dorea Potter, Arcturus Black, Lysandra Black, Phineas Niggeleus, Ursula!"

"The witches and wizards of Black and Potter stand by us!" they shouted in unison.

Ghostly shapes filled the hall. They floated through the wall, and created their own wall, protecting Bella and Harry.

The sparks had grown bigger. Bella and Harry were sweeping furiously now.

BOOM! CRASH, WALLOP! FIZZ!

A burst of light and sound erupted from the end of the broom, and sent both of them flying. Their wands came at them from nowhere, clattering on the floor next to them.

Harry sat up. "Well, I guess you can turn me in to Voldemort then."

"Usually, yes."

"Usually?"

"Well this day has been anything but usual, Potter. You got lucky... not for the first time."

Harry smiled at his aunt. "Bye, Aunt Bella."

"Bye Harry," she said, and cast an invisibility charm on herself before making her way out.

Harry stared at the spot she had stood. He waved his wand and got rid of the evidence anything had happened at all. Then, he turned around, and began walking in the opposite direction.

Dumbledore smiled down upon the shocked students. "Now that's what you call Halloween magic," he said.

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
